Radar
by X-Choupi
Summary: OS Un petit délire sur Allen Walker le matin au réveille. My first fic sur DGM! Dites moi ce que vous en penser!


Chalut les gens!! Me voici en cette section pour ma première fic sur D.Gray-Man!! Bon, on pourrais faire mieux comme fic, je suis d'accord XD Mais bon, j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira.

Alors, il s'agit d'un petit délire sur Allen le matin. Autant vous dire que c'est plutôt OOC.

Disclamers: Personne n'est à moua, et encore heureux pour eux...

Infos: En gras et italique, c'est le "radar", entre les petits "°", c'est les pensés des personnages. Les paroles seront entre guillemets français. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!! :)

Remerciement: A ma manman qui m'a donné la base de l'idée!! Sans elle ce délire n'aurait sans doute jamais vu le jour :D

* * *

Radar

Vous vous souvenez de cette sensation, lorsque vous êtes encore entre le rêve et la réalité? Lorsque vous rêvez encore, que vous aimeriez bien vous rendormir, mais que _quelque chose_ vous pousse à vous réveillez et à reprendre pied dans la réalité? Est-ce que vous vous souvenez comment vous êtes à cet instant lorsque enfin vous ouvrez un œil pour vite le refermez à cause d'une lumière trop vive qui passe à travers votre volet mal fermé? Le grognement de mécontentement que vous poussez? Vous rappelez-vous de la difficulté que vous avez pour lever et étirer vos membres encore engourdis de sommeil? Arrivez-vous à vous remémorez comment vous avez réussit à atteindre la cuisine sans accident alors que vous êtes encore dans le coltar? Hé bien toutes ses sensations, Allen Walker les ressentait en ce moment même alors qu'il commençait à se réveiller. C'est encore groggy qu'il s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour de lui les yeux dans le vide.

A ce moment il n'avait pas conscience de grand-chose, mais il était sûr d'une chose: il avait _faim_. C'est donc avec paresse qu'il se leva de son lit, à partir de ce moment, il entra dans cet état second que nous appellerons le "Mode Radar". Ce n'était plus tellement son esprit qui guidait ses gestes, mais plutôt son instinct de conservation. Il commença donc à avancer en suivant les indications de celui-ci, tout en suivant le GPS incorporé de son estomac.

_**Tourner à gauche. Avancer tout droit.**_

Suivant les indication, Allen pivota sur sa gauche et avança toujours avec autant de paresse et avec une expression que nous pourrons clairement identifié comme étant le fait d'avoir "la tête dans l'cul". Il continua à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse malheureusement plus.

_**Attention obstacle…analyse de l'obstacle…**_

Walker regarda la porte face à lui d'un air dubitatif.

_**Procédure de franchissement de l'obstacle enclenché.**_

Il leva la main et chercher la poigné pendant au moins une bonne minute avant de réussir à la trouver. Puis il s'appuya de tout son long dessus avant de se pencher en avant sur la porte, toujours de tout son poids. La porte s'ouvrit alors et notre jeune exorciste pu enfin sortir. Le problème, c'est qu'il fut également entraîné par son poids. Cependant, il ne lâcha pas la poignée et pu donc conserver un minimum d'équilibre et ne pas s'affaler de tout son long sur le sol comme une vulgaire serpillière.

_**Procédure réussit, obstacle dépassé. Tourner à gauche. Avancer tout droit**_

Allen s'engagea dans le couloir en partant sur la gauche. Il le longea un petit moment, ne faisant pas attention à qui pouvait être là. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était de rassasié son estomac. Il croisa donc ainsi un Komui étonné qu'Allen ne réponde pas à son salut et continue son chemin sans plus s'occuper de lui. Il hausse finalement les épaules et repris sa petite balade matinale. Quant à Allen, lui suivait toujours l'indication du radar et du GPS.

_**Tourner à Gauche. Avancer tout droit.**_

Allen s'engagea dans un couloir un peu plus sombre cette fois-ci, sauf qu'il en avait rien à foutre du moment qu'il arrivait à son but final. Il continua donc d'avancer tant qu'il le pouvait d'un pas toujours aussi traînant. Jusqu'à ce que…

_**Attention obstacle dangereux détecté!!**_

Le cadet s'arrêta et regarda les jambes allongées devant lui. Il remonta le long des dites jambes pour s'apercevoir qu'elles appartenaient à un certain rouquin. Sûrement avait-il été jeté dehors pour avoir fait trop de bruit, à moins qu'il ne se soit joyeusement bourré la gueule. Mais bon, pour le moment, on s'en foutait un peu. Seul comptait la survie de notre héros sans lequel il n'y aurait plus d'histoire. Allen en donc revint au problème principal : les jambes de Lavi.

_**Procédure de passage enclenchée: Lever la jambe.**_

°Oh putain compliqué ce truc!!°

Fut la pensé qui traversa l'esprit de notre jeune héros à ce moment là. Du coup il tenta une approche plus simple, il secoua les jambes de Lavi avec le pied et lui demanda très poliment:

«Lavi…bouge tes pieds!!»

Et au concerné de répondre par un grognement sans pour autant bouger ses jambes. Tout ce qu'il fit, ce fut de se tourner sur le côté.

_**Tentative d'approche infructueuse. Ré-enclenchement de la procédure de passage.**_

Ce fut avec résignation qu'Allen leva une première jambe pour tenter de passer par-dessus. La grande difficulté de l'épreuve consistait à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les jambes du borgne, et encore poins dans son pantalon, voire même de s'emmêler les pattes. Finalement, il arriva sans trop d'encombre de l'autre côté.

_**Obstacle franchit. Avancer tout droit. Tourner à droite.**_

Une fois de l'autre côté, Allen repris sa route, continuant à longer le couloir avant de tourner sur sa droite pour s'engager dans un nouveau couloir un peu plus petit qui donnait sur une très grande salle très éclairée par contre. Sauf que la grande salle n'était pas vraiment son but.

_**Tourner à droite.**_

Walker s'engagea de nouveau sur la droite presque immédiatement après être entré dans le couloir. Là, il arriva dans une autre grande pièce d'où émanait de bonnes odeurs. Un sourire euphorique étira les lèvres du jeune exorciste.

°Bouffe.°

Fut la seule et unique pensé qui voletait dans l'esprit de Walker. A ce moment là, ce fut l'estomac qui se mit en devoir de guider le corps. Notre "pousse de soja" nationale se mit donc à ramasser tout ce qui pouvait être manger sous couvert des commandements de l'estomac et sous l'attestation des narines qui confirmaient si ceci ou cela était définitivement bon à mangé ou à jeté à la poubelle. Allen passa environ dix minutes à farfouiller comme ça dans toute la cuisine. Lorsqu'il eu rassemblé assez de nourriture, il se prépara à la consommer. Sauf que…

_**Alerte rouge!! Alerte rouge!! Intrus détecté!! Intrus détecté!!**_

Le sublime Kanda apparut alors dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et continua sa route. Allen le suivit du regard avec méfiance, puis il cru sa nourriture sauvée jusqu'à ce que l'asiatique revienne en arrière et réapparaisse dans l'embrassure en lâchant un «Rognntudjuu!!». Il était rouge de colère et jeta un regard assassin sur le mioche qui avait osé s'approprier **SES** sobas. Walker sentit tout de suite le danger. Son instinct de survie repris le dessus.

_**Procédure de protection de la nourriture enclenchée!!**_

Allen prit dans ses bras toute la nourriture entassée et grogna envers Yu qui s'approchait dangereusement, il lui montra même les crocs. L'inconscient japonais n'en fit rien et continua à s'avancer. Une fois assez prés, il tenta une manœuvre de sauvetage des sobas en tendant la mains vers eux pour les récupérer. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination d'Allen qui lui mordit violement la main. L'aîné des deux poussa un cri de douleur, ne s'y attendant pas. Le temps qu'il se reprenne pour sortir Mugen, Walker avait déjà entreprit de fuir et c'était mit à courir en direction de sa chambre. Il refit donc le chemin inverse. Ce fut avec aisance qu'il sauta par-dessus les jambes de Lavi, suivit peu après par Kanda qui lui, se vautra magistralement, réveillant Lavi par la même occasion. Ce dernier se demanda vaguement ce qu'il se passait avant d'être prit d'un énorme mal de tête. Ne se souciant guère de lui, Kanda se releva prestement et continua à poursuivre Allen qui avait déjà prit une petite longueur d'avance. Finalement, ne comprend rien et ayant mal à la tête, Lavi se rendormit bien décidé à finir sa nuit.

Dans les couloirs de l'Organisation, la course poursuite entre Kanda et Allen se poursuivit. Kanda reprenait du terrain sur le pauvre Walker. Ils passèrent tous deux devant Komui qui revenait de sa balade et se rendait à son bureau. Ce dernier sourit devant la scène.

°Ah ces jeunes, toujours aussi plein de fougue!!°

Puis il reprit son chemin laissant les deux exorcistes à leur petite joute. Kanda avait dégainé Mugen et tentait de trancher Allen avec. Ce dernier évitait tant bien que mal les coups. Courage, plus que quelques mètre et il serait sauf!! Le problème, c'est que le sol était rendu glissant à cause du passage récent de la dame de ménage (pendant qu'Allen cherchait la nourriture dans la cuisine). Ce fut donc dans une glissade solennelle que le cadet agrippa la poignée de sa porte restée ouverte avant de se jeter dans sa chambre tout en fermant la porte. Allen se retrouva donc étaler par terre la nourriture éparpillée devant lui. Mais avant de la rassembler, il se jeta sur la porte et la verrouilla. Enfin il était sauf!!

Quant à Kanda, il fit une mémorable glissade sur le sol qui se termina dans un mur. C'est furieux qu'il revint devant la porte d'Allen tout en tenant son nez qui saignait. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre tout en vociférant diverses menaces et insultes en japonais. Le pire étant que s'il utilisait Mugen pour ouvrir la porte, nul doute qu'il se fera enguirlander!! Il ne lui restait plus donc comme seul consolation que les hurlements et les promesses de mort envers la "pousse de soja".

Derrière sa porte, Allen savourait cette victoire en engloutissant avec délice les fameux sobas. Il comprenait pourquoi maintenant Kanda les aimait tant!!

* * *

Pauvre Kanda quand même, et dire que c'est mon préféré... Qu'est-ce qu'il se prend!! XD

Autrement, vous en pensez quoi? Je continue à écrire mes délires? Ou alors je me fais oublier pendant un certains temps? XD A votre avis, je peux en écrire un autre? Oo

Kisu à tous!!

Choupinet


End file.
